Now You See Me
by Silver Mist 1996
Summary: All Kagome wants to do is pass her Chemistry test, but she can't keep Inuyasha from interrupting! Will the young miko be able to tame the hotheaded hanyou? UPDATED.
1. When Will I Get Another?

After powering up her computer Kagome Higurashi, with her raven hair pulled back, slid on her glasses, preparing for a long study session. She had missed a week and desperately needed to make an A in the class to reach her goal of a 4.0 GPA, a goal that seemed more out of reach every time Inuyasha called on her to help him capture the Jewel shards. Before she knew it Kagome found herself losing focus on the words swimming before her. 'I should take a break.'

Closing her laptop the petite girl, of Japanese descent, made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the water to an almost scalding temperature she began washing off her make up. The tub was soon filled and she quickly removed her clothes and untied her hair before slipping into the silky water. After staying in the water long enough to prune, Kagome wrapped herself up in her favorite fluffy towel. Making her way to her dresser she noticed the window was open from the slight breeze being emitted from it. She was on the second floor so she made sure the curtains were secure but didn't bother to lock the window. After grabbing a white tank top, and a cute pair of her favorite red underwear, she wrapped her hair up in her towel and got back to work. It was well after one when Kagome decided that she couldn't read another word lest her brain explode. She shut the computer down, and quickly straightened up her room. After just mere moments of being under the covers she couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't know what was causing her distress. 'Did I forget something?' She thought to herself. Walking over to the window ledge she opened the curtains and opened the window panes. She was prepared to let out a shriek, but Inuyasha quickly put his hand over her mouth silencing her scream. After calming down a bit Inuyasha let go of Kagome.

"I hate it when you do that." She seethed through clenched teeth, fully aware that her parents and brother were just down the hall undoubtedly asleep at this late hour.

"Calm down wench. Your family isn't going to wake up as long as you don't scream your head off."

"I'm going to bed." She glared at him, "So leave." After making a shooing gesture, which she knows he hates, Kagome made her way to the bed, "And close the window on your way out. Please and thank you."

Inuyasha stood with his mouth open, "You can't tell me what to do wench." He whispered, quite loudly.

Kagome just replied by pulling the covers up to her chin. An annoyed Inuyasha wasn't about to let her just ignore him like that. Grabbing the end of her mint green covers he quickly yanked and went to cover her mouth again. She sat up in shock after a blast of frigid air hit her body. "He-" Inuyasha stopped her from exposing them to the wrath of her parents.

She sat there fuming and that's when she noticed the the intense stare of Inuyasha, granted he was doing his best to go unnoticed.

Unaware of what was going on she did the only thing the somewhat clumsy girl was good at: making an awkward situation even more so. She fell off the bed. None too gracefully. Somehow managing to fall backwards and hit her elbow in the process.

"Ow." She whimpered, nursing her elbow with her opposite arm's hand.

"Good going wench." Kagome only lowered her head in embarrassment. Realizing that he hurt her feelings Inuyasha mumbled a quick apology and rose to pick her up. As he did so her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, she snuggled in close not knowing what she was doing but not wanting to let go. 'She smells like cherry blossoms.' He noted, to himself. He laid her down slowly and gently, knowing by know the pain was ceasing but not wanting to stop this moment of- well, he wasn't sure yet. He realized that he was still on top of her, on his arms and knees looking down at her flushed form he also realized that although she was often quite feisty she was quite beautiful.

"Let me remove this for you." He said, before removing the towel from her now damp hair, "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah." She whispered, not wanting to break the silence but the space between them. Leaning forward Kagome did something that she had been secretly wanting to do the moment she'd laid eyes on the silver haired goddess, she kissed him. Stunned he sat there, lips unmoving until something inside him clicked and he kissed her back. It was a deep passionate kiss and when they were finished they were both stunned into silence. Giving her a quick kiss, and jumping out of the window before Kagome had time to protest, Inuyasha left with one thing on his mind: When will I get another?


	2. Don't Wake Beauty

I wasn't going to add to this but I got a request to do so so I thought I'd give it a shot. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me!

-SM1996

Chapter 2

I just kissed him,' a dazed Kagome thought to herself, 'and he kissed me back.'

She sat alone, thinking to herself for an hour before turning out the lights. All the while questions ran through her mind: 'Did he enjoy it? Did he want more?' She gulped, 'Was he upset with her for ruining their uncomplicated friendship?' She shuddered and pulled her blanket closer to her face. Turning to lay on her stomach caused the young girl not hear the ever so slight creek of her bedroom window.

Inuyasha crouched down on her floor, the moon streaked across his golden orbs, setting fire to them.

He licked his lips in concentration. He was not sure why he came back, or what he was going to do.

Kagome was snoring now, softly. Inuyasha's keen hearing allowed him to hear her now steady heartbeat.

She was asleep but Inuyasha continued to stay still in his position. He was determined not to wake her.

He found himself lost in thoughts about her. Thoughts that he had since ignored but was not sure how.

'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself, 'Why did I not see it before?'


	3. Caught off Guard

Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed through the open window and a light breeze carrying the scent of cherry blossoms drifted into Kagome's room. Everything was silent, it was Saturday so Kagome didn't have to go to school, and her family was out of the house doing errands.

Inuyasha was asleep but he was no longer on the floor. Somehow he had made his way to Kagome's bed and was now lying next to her, snoring quietly.

Slowly he began to wake up. His eyes darted open and down as he noticed the sleeping girl wrapped under his arm. He lifted his arm up carefully and began to set up...

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The alarm caught him off guard and he ended up falling on top of her, his arms and legs holding himself above her to keep from squashing her.

Her eyes fluttered slowly but the sight of Inuyasha's golden orbs surprised her and in a panicked voice she yelled, "Sit!"

"Crap." He muttered slamming down on Kagome's body.

She gasped out a puff of air.

"I hate it when you do that." he murmured into the pillow.

She just let out a small cough in reply.

Once the spell had lost it's grip on Inuyasha's body he held himself on all fours, did a back flip, and landed gracefully on the floor.

"You okay?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I wake up to you on top of me and that's how you're going to greet me?" She asked and then thought to herself, 'Is this really happening?"

"What were you even doing?" She demanded.

Inuyasha's cheeks darkened a shade, "Well, I uh, fell asleep next to you and I woke up and tried to get off the bed but you woke up and sat me." He spoke the words quickly and cringed as he waited for Kagome's reaction.

She burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at wench." He snapped at her, secretly pleased that she was laughing and not yelling at him.

"You're such, such a," she paused, "puppy dog." She grinned.

"I am not!" He replied aggravated.

"Hey." Her voice softened, "Don't be mad. Come here."


	4. Three Words, Eight Letters, Two Hearts

Chapter 4

He sat at the end of the bed and crossed his arms, "I don't wanna." Kagome crawled on all fours and and started rubbing his left ear. His arms crossed tighter but she could swear his right legs was thumping slightly. She smirked, 'He's enjoying this.'

She crawled behind him and moved his hair to one side, and kissed his neck. He sat rigid, surprised at her actions, and anticipating what was to come.

She came around and sat on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms rested on his shoulders. 'She's so close.' thought Inuyasha, he was growing dizzy from her intoxicating scent.

They both instinctively leaned forward and melted against one another.

The kisses started out romantic and morphed to something more playful to the point of being almost animalistic.

Inuyasha promptly got up and laid Kagome on her back. He laid on top of her, mindful not to hurt her small frame, and began kissing her neck, giving small nips and licks in the crook of her neck. She gasped in surprise. He smiled in triumph.

Her fingers wove through his hair, as he continued to assault her face with soft addicting kisses.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"I think I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She smiled, running her hands through his silver mane.

His hands began roaming over her entire body, mesmerizing every curve, he didn't want to forget a single moment.

She kissed him harder, he held her tighter. They stopped for a moment, and stared into each others eyes. Kagome bit her lip, he smirked. The alarm went off again, but nothing was going to interrupt their embrace.

* * *

Welp, I guess this is the end of my first fanfiction. Now I can pay more attention to Forgive Me? and I'm an Angel with a Shotgun, before moving on to my next project. I think it will be a good one, with longer chapters! Thank you for the reviews. Xo.

-SM1996


End file.
